Shooting Star
by klainedaydreamer
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a normal kid in Lima, until one day he meets the most famous 17 year old in the wold; Blaine Anderson. Kurt obviously is attracted to him, but Blaine is straight. Or is he?


**Hey everyone! So I decided to rewrite "rising above the ashes' entirely and give it a new name for a fresh start.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own Glee, sadly...**

* * *

Shooting Star: Chapter 1

"Hey fag, why are you running so fast? Do you have a little fairy waiting back at home for you to fuck?" A rough cold voice called out.

"Oh Karofsky, don't be ridiculous. Hummel couldn't score a guy because they all think he is a girl. Oh my mistake, they all _know_ he is a girl." The other boy called out with a cruel laugh.

Kurt scrambled to his car as fast as he could with Karofsky and Azimo not far behind. God he hated them. He wished they'd just magically drop off the face of the earth that way his life could be a little more... peaceful, to say the least. He sat down in the front seat of his navigator and buckled himself up as quickly as humanly possible. Then he shifted into drive and just drove. He continued to drive until he started to forget, forget Azimo, forget Karofsky, and just... forget the world. All he wanted to do was escape this hell hole of a town and make it to New York where could walk hand in hand with the person he loved and not have to deal with horrible homophobes every two seconds. He could find his perfect guy and live the perfect life he always dreamed of. A life he knew he could never have in Lima, Ohio where he was almost positive he was the only gay guy in history of the town. Ninety percent of the people in this place were narrow minded ignorant homophobes who would throw their kids out on the streets if they found out they were gay. Kurt didn't understand how someone could be so cruel as to do that to their own son. Just thinking about it made him tick. He slammed his hands down on the dash, slammed his feet into the floor, and honked the horn so many times, he was sure people thought there was an emergency. At this point he didn't care, all he wanted to do was scream. So that's exactly what he did. Kurt got out of his car and just screamed, he screamed until he couldn't scream no more. When he was done he looked around trying to get a sense of where he drove himself too. He saw a sign that read 'Westerville 2 miles'. So that meant Kurt had been driving for almost an hour. Yet he still wasn't ready to go face Burt in this condition. Kurt though that he had to have the only accepting person in all of Ohio, outside of the glee club and Mr. Schuster of course. He got back into the car and turned on the radio, which always calms him down. He was reaching for the silver knob that changed the station when something made him stop. He turned up the volume so he could hear the announcer more clearly.

"Do you want a chance to see Blaine Anderson live in concert? Well our lucky 100th caller will front row seats to his concert in Westerville, Ohio! Call now for your chance to win, the number is 545-678-9876. Good Luck!"

Kurt immediately grabbed his phone and dialed the number as the radio announcer said the 'rules and regulations'' too fast for anyone to actually hear. He couldn't help himself, even though the chances of him winning were too small to actually even think about, but it never hurt to try. He'd been looking up info about this concert but the tickets were sold out almost as soon as they were available for purchase. He really wanted to see his favorite singer live, because well, who wouldn't? Blaine's voice was so dreamy and his songs were so meaningful, and his covers were better than the originals. Thinking about that he didn't even realize when a voice came on the other end of the phone.

"Why hello lucky 100th caller!" it was the same announcer from the radio. Hearing the voice seemed to make Kurt snap out of it.

"Wait... did you just say 100th caller?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Why yes, yes I did. What's your name sweetheart?" the announcer asked Kurt

"Um, Kurt Hummel, I'm a boy." He wasn't sure why he added that last part but he felt like it just needed to be there.

"Oh... okay then. Well either way you just won yourself front row seats to see Blaine Anderson on Sunday. How many tickets do you want?"

"Uhm, just" Kurt thought about bringing Mercedes and Rachel, but then thought better of it because he did not want to have to listen to them singing along, too loudly. "Just One." he replied

"Okay you can pick up your ticket at the Westerville Performance Center on Sunday before the show." the announcer informed Kurt. "Have Fun kid!" and just like that the call was over

He couldn't believe what was happening. He must be dreaming. Now everything that was wrong before he actually _did_ forget. He didn't remember while he was driving home, he didn't remember when he told his dad about the concert, and he didn't remember when he went to school Friday morning.

* * *

Kurt went to school that morning only to be greeted by two letterman jackets waiting for him at his locker.

"What do you two want?" Kurt said as cold as he could manage. He was still so excited about the night before.

"Well we heard that you have a front row seat to see Blaine Anderson on Sunday. We are here to make sure, you Hummel, don't infect Blaine with Gay. It would be a shame for such a great dude to catch you fairy disease." Karofsky informed him as he crossed his arm to show that he was dead serious.

Kurt laughed. He it wasn't happy cheery laugh, it was a deep cruel laugh that he almost didn't even recognize as his own. In his brain he knew it wasn't the best thing to do for the situation, but he couldn't help himself. "Okay first of all, it's not like Blaine and I are going to be talking to each other at the concert. We probably won't even meet. Second, being gay is not a disease it's something you're born with. So when you stop being so arrogant you can come stop by my locker again and try to tell me what I can and can do, but until then leave."

The next thing he knew his shoulder was stinging like crazy. They always had to shove him into the lockers on his right shoulder. "I'm going to have a broken shoulder by the end of the year" Kurt mumbled to himself. The ten minute bell rang and he decided it was a good time to grab his books out of his locker and head to class. He began to turn the little black dial but he couldn't get his combination correct. His hands were shaking too much from the whole ordeal before this, and he hadn't even noticed.

"Kurt are you alright?" he heard Mercedes say from behind him.

"Yes I'm fine Mercedes" he said without looking up. Kurt knew that wasn't enough to convince her because that girl knew him better than anyone else, besides his dad of course.

"Mhm and I'm Beyoncé. Now stop lying to me and tell me what's going on!"

Kurt gave in and told her about the concert and about what Karofsky and Azimo did to him just moments before. At the beginning she was genuinely excited, and then excitement turned to pity, and pity turned to anger. B the end of it she was saying things like "I'm going to kill those two" and "They have NO RIGHT"

"Mercedes calm down. It's alright; it's nothing that I'm not used to."

"Well you shouldn't have to be used to it, is all that I'm saying. Kurt you shouldn't have to put up with those people every day."

Kurt sighed. He knew she was right, but everyone he loved and cared about was here and honestly he didn't have anywhere else to go. He didn't respond to her as he turned back to his locker and grabbed his books. She looked up at him knowingly as they both walked to class together.

The tormenting didn't stop there though. Throughout the entire day Kurt was pushed and shoved. He had five slushies thrown at him ("so far" Kurt thought) today. Five bright red slushies that stained three of his outfits, by the third one he just stopped changing because he was positive there were going to be more.

By lunch he was exhausted. His shoulder was bruised, his hair was a mess, and his clothes were stained. At that point in the day he didn't even care. He began walking towards his usual table where the rest of the Glee Club sat at. He looked around the cafeteria as he was walking. He didn't want Karofsky to come trip him or even worse, shove his food in his face like they did to Rachel last year. He was so busy looking out for the jocks that he didn't even see the one right in front of him. The first thing he felt was two hands on his shoulders. Then he felt wet gross food all over him as he hit the cold white tiles of the cafeteria floor. The cruel laughs of Azimo were filling the room as if it was the only thing in earth. Something about that laugh just made him shiver, and he couldn't get up. It he was too scared and embarrassed to move, he was shaking and on the verge of tears. It wasn't till Finn and Rachel came over that he was able to anything.

"Dude are you all right?"

"Oh my god, Kurt are you okay?" he heard them ask all most simultaneously.

Finn extended his hand to help Kurt up, he took it without hesitation and replied. "Yeah I- I'm fine" he lied. He walked over with them to the table and Kurt wondered if things were ever to get better.

It was finally Sunday morning and Kurt was nearly jumping up and down with excitement going. It still was not completely registering in his brain that he, Kurt Hummel the kid who was always being bullied and picked on, was going to get to see Blaine Anderson tonight. His eyes wandered to the clock, _only five more hours to go_ , Kurt thought to himself. He couldn't wait any longer he was too giddy, he called Mercedes, "Hey Mercedes, since I have a few hours to kill, I was wondering if you wanted to make a last minute shopping trip. I want to buy a new outfit for tonight."

"Okay Kurt, meet me there in 15?"

"Sounds good see you then" then she hung up as Kurt was getting up to go to his car. He shoved his phone his back pocket and walked out the door. It took 15 minutes to get there, and he knew Mercedes was never late, so he got into his car and began to drive.

When he got there, he was engulfed in a giant Rachel and Mercedes hug which took him off guard and caused him to fall to the ground. "And hello to you, too." Kurt chuckled.

"Hey baby" Mercedes managed to chuckle out.

"Hi Kurt" Rachel said with a wide grin from ear to ear.

"Okay ladies we are on a mission. I need to get the most fantabulous, amazing, perfect outfit for tonight." Kurt said with the straightest face he could manage at the moment he was too happy to even care about his outfit. He was happy to be with his best friends, so happy in fact that he pushed the all other thoughts to the back of his mind enjoy what was happening right then and there.

They went and to all of Kurt's favorite stores and he tried on a million outfits until he found the perfect pair of jeans and a nice combo of what he would call a half sweater, and a red shirt to wear underneath. It was going to be perfect! Since they were all done shopping they stopped at the food court for lunch. While he was sitting down eating his salad, he noticed his to accompanies kept glancing over at each other and then over at him if they were hiding something.

"Okay what is up with you two?" he said with an annoyance in his voice that made it easy to see that he was not happy with them.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked with a super high pitched voice as if she was nervous.

"Oh don't play dumb Rachel. I know something up. You two keep looking over at me as if I'm infected with something."

"Okay, okay." Mercedes started as Rachel grabbed her arm protesting that she shouldn't tell him "Kurt we're worried about you. You may be hiding it but don't think we don't notice. We see how lonely you are and it's not a loneliness that we can fix. Kurt we just want you to be happy and find a man for you to call yours."

"Okay I am perfectly happy as I am. I do not, I repeat, do not need you to com in here and tell me to find myself a man because I am all the man I need," Kurt lied. He knew deep down that they were right, he was unhappy, he was lonely, and he wanted a boyfriend. "And hey! Tonight I'm going to a Blaine Anderson concert so who knows maybe I will and myself a man there." With that Kurt got up and walked out, he wasn't angry, but he was not as happy as he was before.

It was finally time for the concert. After he got back from the mall he started getting ready and by the time he was done it was time to go. It took Kurt about an hour and a half to get to Westerville. He spent his time inside the car listening to his favorite Broadway tracks. It took him an extra hour because he stopped at The Lima Bean, his favorite place for coffee and ordered a grande non-fat mocha, which he considers to be his "order" so to speak. For some reason the place was super packed and he almost thought that he was going to be late. Luckily since he was such a common customer as soon as they saw him they began to make his order and called him up before almost everyone. Once he arrived at the concert the first thing he did was run to pick up his ticket at the box office. There was a huge line, there had to of been at least 80 people in front of him which was killing him because he didn't even think about this line, but it made sense because it was such a big event. Luckily, the line moved quite fast.

"Last name." the man behind the counter said, Kurt could barely tell that he was asking him.

"Um, Hummel." And just like that the man handed him his tickets.

Kurt walked out and took a sip of his coffee, and nothing came out of his cup. It was completely empty and he hadn't even noticed. He shook his head in happiness, everything at the moment made him too giddy to actually even care. He looked around for the nearest trash but could only see a dumpster in the alley way near stage door. He figured what does he got to loose and began walking that way. No one else seemed to even glance in that direction. Hence the reason no one noticed when a big metal door hit him in the head and knocked him out.


End file.
